Mi Final Feliz
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Es un Benjamin/Lucy. Es como me hubiera gustado que, realmente, acabara la historia.


-¿Os conozco? -preguntó la mujer.

Sweeney oyó la voz del juez y pensó deshacerse de la mujer cuanto antes para cumplir su venganza. Alzó la navaja pero algo lo detuvo: sus ojos.

-No puede ser...-murmuró al mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Esa mirada la había visto antes. Su amiga resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo.

"No puede ser ella, está muerta"pensó mientras recordaba lo que la Señora Lovett le había contado.

-Vuestro rostro me resulta familiar-prosiguió la mujer-¿no os he visto antes?

Sweeney, sin pronunciar, una palabra se acercó a ella y alzó su rostro para verlo mejor. Era ella, no había duda, aunque algunas heridas surcaban su rostro y sus bucles dorados empezaban a teñirse del color de la plata. Pero aún así, conservaba la belleza de antaño.

-Lucy...-murmuró él mientras sus ojos comenzabam a empañarse.

-¿Ben? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a recordarlo todo-¿Eres tú?

Sweeney la besó con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Había soñado tantas noches con volver a probar esos labios que aquello le parecía un sueño. De repente, todas sus ansias de venganza, sus ganas de matar desaparecieron dando paso a una mezcla de sentimientos que le inundaron y amenazaron con desbordarle. No quería volver a separarse de Lucy, _su Lucy,_ a la que tantas noches había añorado. Pero el inoportuno juez interrumpió a la feliz pareja:

-Señor Todd, he leído su...-miró confuso la escena.

Sweeney miró al juez y su sed de venganza regresó, junto con el odio que había alimentado durante quince largos años.

-Juez Turpin-sonrió con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Oh, no, no, señor!-exclamó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta agarrando fuertemente a Lucy de la mano-¡Espere un momento aquí, enseguida subo!

Abrió la puerta y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta. Lucy y él llegaron al final de la escalera.

-Lucy, escúchame-le pidió Sweeney a su esposa-, quédate aquí en la taberna, enseguida regreso.

Lucy asintió y él volvió a subir hacia la barbería.

-Señor Todd¿dónde está Johanna? -preguntó el juez Turpin al ver entrar, de nuevo, a Sweeney.

-Ella se encuentra bien, está abajo con mi vecina-mintió mientras recogía la navaja del suelo.

-Esa no sería su vecina...¿o sí? -señaló a la puerta.

-No, ella era mi esposa, la Señora Bar...la Señora Todd.

-¡Oh, entiendo! -miró por toda la habitación buscando algo-. ¿Y Johanna piensa subir o voy a tener que bajar a buscarla?

-Ella subirá pero...-señaló a la silla-¿no preferiría estar más decente para cuando ella suba?

Miró a la silla y negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez otro día, ahora lo que quiero es recoger a esa mocosa desagradecida y llevármela a casa-respondió mientras se sacudía la manga de la chaqueta y la miraba con expresión de asco-. Debería mantener más limpio el local, hay polvo por todos lados.

Sweeney apretó la navaja entre sus dedos como si en cualquier momento fuera a escaparse hacia el cuello del juez.

-Señor, será rápido y no le costará un centavo-insistió Todd-. La joven se lo agradecerá, por lo visto está muy arrepentida por haberse escapado y ha reflexionado sobre su propuesta de matrimonio.

-¡YO NO HE REFLEXIONADO NADA! -Gritó la joven que se encontraba escondida en el baúl, junto a la puerta.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia el baúl. Sweeney se adelantó y lo abrió.

Dentro se encontraba la chica disfrazada de joven.

-¿Johanna? -preguntó Turpin al verla salir de allí.

A Sweeney no le hacía falta preguntar, sabía que era ella. Supuso que eso eran cosas que los padres sabían, esa extraña conexión que lo padres tienen con los hijos...

-Sí, y no pienso casarme con usted ni volver a esa prisión que considera mi hogar-sentenció.

-¿Ah, no? -la cogió fuerte del brazo- ¿Y quién va a impedirlo?

-¡Suélteme! -le chilló-¡Me hace daño!

-No lo haré-sonrió con cinismo.

De repente, el juez notó algo frío sobre su cuello.

-Suéltela o le corto el cuello-Sweeney le sujetaba por detrás y tenía la navaja sobre su cuello.

Turpin aflojó y la joven, de un manotazo, se deshizo de él.

-Gracias-dijo Johanna, al ver que Sweeney la había ayudado.

-Baja a la taberna y espera allí, si Anthony llega antes de que haya bajado, dile que me espere¿vale? -dijo Sweeney sin soltar al juez.

-¡Johanna, no¡Espera! -la joven abrió la puerta y, sin mirar a su tutor, se despidió del Señor Todd y bajó.

Los dos se quedaron solos, en la fría barbería. Turpin temblaba de miedo y evitaba tragar saliva para no hacer que el poco espacio que había entre el cuello y la amiga de Sweeney, menguara.

-No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto-dijo Sweeney rompiendo el silencio.

-¿D-de qué h-habla? -tartamudeó Turpin muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de no volver a salir de aquella habitación con vida.

-Quince años de sufrimiento, encerrado por una falsa acusación-respondió él-. El rostro de un vulgar barbero...no lo recordará¿verdad, juez Turpin?-pronunció el nombre con asco.

-Benjamin Barker-dijo sorprendido el juez ante la aparición del hombre que imaginaba encerrado en una fría cárcel pudriéndose o muerto.

Acto seguido, Sweeney le cortó el cuello y notó como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su enemigo. Lo dejó caer al suelo, seguido de la amiga de Todd, la cual había cumplido su fatal cometido.

-Hasta nunca-murmuró y movió el cuerpo hasta la trampilla sobre la que dejó el cuerpo y, luego fue asta la silla para accionar la palanca y que la trampilla se abriera. Vio caer el cuerpo y sonrió. -Soy libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el sótano, la Señora Lovett ya había descuartizado parte del cuerpo del alguacil cuando bajó el del juez.

-Parece que ya se ha cobrado su venganza-se secó el sudor de la frente con el delantal-. Bueno, eso solo significa que más trabajo para mí.

"Y una vida feliz, al fin"pensó mientras sonreía por dentro.

De repente, vio surgir a Toby de la alcantarilla.

-Señora Lovett, no-dijo el chico al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su adorada "madre".

-¿No qué? -preguntó Nellie sin asombrase de que el muchacho estuviera allí-. Mira chico, si esto te parece horrible que sepas que es lo que te ha dado de comer durante todo el tiempo que has vivido conmigo.

-Eso está mal-insistió el niño.

-Me da igual mientras tenga suficiente para llevarme algo a la boca-dijo mientras seguía descuartizando el cuerpo.

Mientras aquella conversación se sucedía, un piso más arriba, en la taberna, la familia Barker volvía a reunirse, de nuevo.

-Lucy, Johanna...-murmuraba Todd mientras las abrazaba.

-No puedo creer que estéis vivos-sollozó Johanna mientras abrazba a su madre.

Lucy estaba tan conmocionada que no podía hablar.

Sin previo aviso, escucharon parar un coche de caballos ante la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Anthony-dijo Johanna mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es Anthony?-preguntó Lucy.

-Cuéntaselo mientras yo bajo al sótano a por una cosa¿vale? No tardaré, lo prometo.

Bajó al sótano donde se encontró a Toby con la Señora Lovett. No paso de la puerta y miró a la Señora Lovett con odio. Quiso arrebatarle la vida, como había hecho con Turpin pero eso le demoraría bastante. Así que optó por la alternativa más rápida y cruel que podía darle a su amiga que sabía que le amaba:

-Hasta nunca-se despidió y volvió a salir del sótano.

-¿Por qué dice eso? - le preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

-Se marchará-dijo Toby viendo desaparecer la figura de Sweeney por las escaleras.

Nellie negó. Él no podía irse, no podía abandonarla, no ahora que ya nada se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Señor Todd! -lo llamó pero él ya no la escuchaba o quizás no quiso escucharla-¡Señor Todd!

Dejó a medio descuartizar al alguacil y corrió tras Sweeney quien ya se había subido en el coche de caballos.

-¡Vámonos! -le ordenó Sweeney a Anthony quien no lo dudó dos veces.

-¡SEÑOR TODD! -Gritó inútilmente la Señora Lovett, ya que su grito quedó ahogado por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos. -¡SEÑOR TODD!

Se quedó allí, mitad de la calle, llorando, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder detenerlo. Y aquella fue la última vez que la Señora Lovett vio a la familia Barker y a su adorado _Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker_.


End file.
